


Leave the Lights On

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, HP May Madness 2016, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Innocence, Light-Hearted, Love, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Vacation, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7022671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Luna has quite a few endearing eccentricities thus Greg isn’t all that bothered that their sex life is rather vanilla.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave the Lights On

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Written for HP May Madness 2016.

“Ooo, look!” Luna exclaims excitedly. “They have hibiscus liqueur in the mini bar. Do you think that would go well with rum?”

“I would imagine so,” Greg replies, wrapping his arms around Luna and pressing a kiss into her neck.

"Do you think they have room service?" Luna wonders, leaning back into Greg's embrace. 

"Why, what did you have in mind?"

"Well," Luna begins, turning around to face Greg, "I've heard that this island has a high population of Gulping Plimpys and I'd love to find out when's the best time to spot them."

"Why don't we ask in the morning?" Greg smiles, opening his suitcase to unpack as Luna heads into the bathroom. 

"Oh, Greg! Look, they have little bottles of shampoo," Luna cries in delight, sticking her head out the bathroom door. "This place really _is_ paradise."

"Only the best for you," Greg replies warmly, stifling a yawn. "Shall we get some rest?"

"In a bit... Tonight, I thought we could get a little adventurous." Luna approaches Greg with a sly smile.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well," Luna whispers softly, "I was thinking we could have sex... with the lights on."

Greg chuckles affectionately as Luna giggles nervously, throwing herself on the bed and covering her face. 

"Your wish is my command, dear."

Luna has quite a few endearing eccentricities thus Greg isn’t all that bothered that their sex life is rather vanilla. Luna uncovers her face, a pretty blush staining her cheeks, and Greg's heart thuds with affection. No, he thinks to himself, he doesn't mind one bit.


End file.
